Falling love again
by sweetangel202
Summary: After Emmett made Carlisle and Esme drink a special beverage he made, both parents turn into human children. Now the Cullens kids have to raise them together and find out how to change them back. But will there parents fall in love again. Or will Esme get her feet swept by Olivier William? And maybe Carlisle likes a girl name Summer Marie.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a quite day at the Cullen household. Everyone was hunting expect for Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Esme was in her garden. Enjoying her plants and the sunny day. Carlisle like usual was doing work in his study. And Emmett well Emmett was in the kitchen._

_"Mommy!" Emmett yelled. _

_Esme sighed and stop what she was doing to go see what her son wanted. _

_"Yes Emmett?" Esme ask as she enter the kitchen. _

_"Hold on." Emmett said. "Carlisle!" _

_Carlisle ignore him. He was busy and knew whatever Emmett wanted probably wasn't really important. _

_After waiting for a few minutes, Emmett decided to try something else to get him to come down. _

_"Carlisle hurry!" He screamed. "I THINK ESME DEAD! SHE WON'T MOVE! CARLISLE!" _

_Carlisle shot up from his desk and ran down the stairs. Esme was his love and he would go crazy if something happen to her. _

_"ESME!" Carlisle shouted. _

_He was relieve when he saw her down stairs standing next to Emmett. He took her in his embrace held her tightly to him. _

_"Emmett!" Carlisle hiss. "Why in the world would you scare me like that?" _

_"You wouldn't come down the stairs." Emmett shrug. _

_Carlisle shook his head and wrap a protective arm around his wife. _

_"So what's up?" Esme broke there silence. _

_Emmett grin went wider. It kind of made Carlisle afraid. His arm around Esme held her closer to him. _

_"I want you to try this." Emmett said as he handed them a glass. _

_Both Esme and Carlisle stared at the glass. Should they drink it? Both of them thought in there heads. _

_"Emmett before I take a sip what is this?" Carlisle ask. _

_"I have decided to make a drink for vampires. It's like wine for us but it has a mix of animal and a little human blood I got from the hospital." Emmett explain. _

_Esme and Carlisle nodded their heads. They turn there attention back to the glass in there hands. Then they drank it. _

_"Ew!" Esme spit it out. "Emmett that taste horrible." _

_"I have to agree with Esme." Carlisle said. "Uh, darling how about we both go laid down. I feel a bit dizzy." _

_"Ok." Esme said and took Carlisle hand. _

_Both went upstairs to there bedroom to relax together in bed. While everyone came from there hunting trip to see Emmett laying on the couch with a pout on his face. _

_"Emmie what's wrong?" His wife Rosalie ask. _

_"I tried making a alcohol beverage for vampires but Esme and Carlisle said it tasted horrible." Emmett pouted some more. _

_"What was in the drink?" Alice ask him. _

_"Animal blood, human blood, and I almost forgot! I put a secret ingredient in it!" Emmett said. _

_"Um Emmett?" Bella spoke. "What kind of secret ingredient are we talking about?" _

_"Something I found in Carlisle office in a box that said **DO NOT**_** TOUCH!" **

_"Oh great!" Edward said. _

_Everyone got up and went upstairs to Carlisle and Esme bedroom to see if they were ok. Instead hearing what they thought they would (moaning, groaning, lips touching), they heard crying. Getting worried, the Cullen kids busted the door and saw two crying babies. _

_"Oh my God!" Alice screech. _

_They were shock to see Esme and Carlisle as two year olds. But there hearts melted on how cute they were. Esme with her tiny curly caramel curls and sparkling green eyes. And Carlisle with his blond hair and big blue ocean eyes. _

_"There so cute!" Renesme squealed. _

_Esme let out a cry. Renesme walk over to her grandmother and started to play patty cake. Esme giggled in excitement. _

_"Emmett what did you do?" A shock Bella ask. _

_"I think I turn then in to babies." Emmett said. _

_"Great!" Jasper murmured. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella POV _

_I can't believe this. Carlisle and Esme have been turn into two years olds! Thanks to Rose idiot husband. We learn that what Emmett gave to our parents was a potion that makes you turn into kids again. The effect wears off until the day you were bitten by a vampire. So Esme will turn back into a vampire at 26 and Carlisle will at 23. _

_After learning this, Alice went on a huge shopping spree. Buying anything Carlisle and Esme will ever need. And things for there new bedroom. _

_Esme got Edward old room since we live in the cottage. Esme room was painted a sunny yellow. Alice insist we got her a queen size bed, so we did. Esme had a white dresser with little things that hold accessories and clothes in the drawers. In a corner was a white rocking chair and next to it was a book self. Esme was happy about the books. And then her closet was full with clothes and a toy box that held many toys. _

_Carlisle room was the guess bedroom. It was painted blue like he requested. Unlike Esme, Carlisle had bunk beds. Emmett thought he should get it. For a boy he had many clothes in closet like Esme. Carlisle had a book self, a table to color at, and a toy box with some toys. _

_Right now our parents are playing on the floor together. They were too cute with each other. _

_"Essie." Carlisle called her by her nickname. _

_"Yes Carlie?" Esme spoke. _

_"Can I hve a hug?" He shyly ask. _

_"Of coarse!" Esme smiled. _

_She got up and gave him a very big hug. And she kiss his cheek. Carlisle blush and held her hand as they watch Sponge Bob with Nessie. _

_"Awe!" Alice walk in to the living room. _

_I smiled. It was pretty touching seeing Carlisle and Esme like this. _

_"Oh um Bella we are having a family meeting in the kitchen." Alice said. "Vampire only." _

_"Hey!" My Nessie shouted. "I'm half vampire!" _

_"Not full darling." Alice giggled. _

_Renesme pouted and I got up to go in the kitchen. Everyone was seated at the table. I took the seat next to Edward. He grin and we kiss for a second. _

_"Well looks like everyone here." Jasper sighed. _

_"What's going on?" I ask. _

_"There could be a chance that Esme and Carlisle may not fall in love again." Rose announce. _

_We all gasp. Wait! Carlisle and Esme still love each other. Why wouldn't they? I mean there perfect together! _

_"What do you mean?" I ask. _

_"I had a vision that Carlisle and Esme was with different people." Alice said. _

_"It can't be true." I wasn't convince. "You could be wrong." _

_"Or right." Jasper spoke. _

_"We will work it out." Edward insured everyone. "We just need to focus on right now and then later we can see what happens." _

_Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. I watch Carlisle and Esme play together. Carlisle was sitting on the couch trying to read Esme a book. I laughed when he started to make up words since he can't read. _

_"And then they lived together forever and ever and ever and ever!" He said. _

_Esme giggled and cuddle against him. _

_"Carlie?" She ask. _

_"Yes my Essie bee?" _

_"Will we stay together for eva and eva?" Esme ask with a serious look on her face. _

_"Of coarse my lovie bug!" He said. "And ever and ever and ever!" Esme giggled at his last words. _

_"I love you." Esme said. _

_"I love you too Essie." He said back and place a kiss on her forehead. _

_There's no way they won't fall in love again... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice POV _

_It's been a couple of years now and Carlisle and Esme have just turn six years old. Today is there first day of Kindergarten. _

_I dress Esme in a silky white dress with black tights and a pair of boots with a leather jacket. Rosalie put her hair in a half up half down curly hairdo. She look adorable! _

_Carlisle wore a blue shirt with dark color jeans and high tops that Emmett had to buy him. I spike his hair up even know he didn't really want me too! _

_The kids were just finishing there special breakfast that Rose and Bella cook. Chocolate waffles with a side of scrambled eggs and orange juice to drink. I notice them talking so I might of eavesdrop a little. _

_"What's wrong Es?" Carlisle ask in a worried tone. _

_"Nothing." Esme lied. _

_"Essie." Carlisle said. _

_"Just nervous." She admitted. _

_"Why?" He ask again. _

_"Well." Esme shrug. "What if no one likes me?" _

_"They will." Carlisle told her. "Don't worry. Everyone going to like you." _

_A smile came cross my face. I couldn't believe how sweet those two are. _

_"Why are you so nice to me?" Esme sighed. _

_Carlisle took her hand and squeeze it gently. _

_"Because I care about you. I'm supposed to protect you like a big brother should. And your my Essie Bee." He said. _

_"Carlisle!" Esme whine. "I can't believe you still call me that!" _

_"You will always be Essie bee no matter what to me." _

_I giggled. I loved it when Carlisle calls Esme Essie bee. It's cute. _

_I glance at the clock and saw we only had 15 minutes left before they were late to school. I walk in and got there bags for them and then we head off. Everyone else was at high school, I was going to go in later. _

_When we got to the school, I went with Esme and Carlisle down to their classroom. The whole way there they held hands. It made me happy seeing them like this. Maybe my vision was wrong. _

_"Ok Esme Anne and Carlisle Cullen." I told them once we got to there classroom. "Be good and Rosie is picking you up after school." _

_"Ok." They both said. _

_I gave them a hug and a kiss and then left for another day at high school._

_Esme POV _

_I held onto Carlisle hand. The teacher showed us were to put our bags and sit down at. Luckily my seat was right next to Carlie. _

_"It's ok Essie." Carlisle whispered into my ear and then squeeze my hand again. _

_I smiled and nodded. The rest of the day went fine. Our teacher Mrs. Daylight was really nice. I like her. At lunch I sat next to Carlisle and he shared half of his cookie with me. And then at recess, Carlisle push me on the swings. _

_"Higher!" I chanted. _

_"I can only go so high Esme." He said. "Plus you could get hurt." _

_I rolled my eyes. Carlisle always the protective one. _

_"Let's go on the side?" I suggest. _

_"Ok." Carlisle said and took my hand again. _

_We went on the side about four times before I grew tired. I'm use to having naps sometime the day but here we don't have them. Carlisle led me to a bench and I laid my head down on his shoulder. _

_"Sh." Carlisle hush me. "Sleep." _

_I yawn but kept my eyes open. We only had about ten minutes before recess was over. Plus today was cloudy but nice and I enjoyed being with Carlie. _

_"Hi!" A girl walk over to us. _

_I lifted my head to face the girl. But she wasn't interest in me. She was interest in my brother. _

_The girl had blond hair and bangs. Her hair was long. She wore a pink skirt with a white shirt and rainbow socks and pink sneakers. She had a black headband in her hair and she had brown eyes. _

_"Um hi." Carlisle said. _

_The girl sat next to him and tried to flirt. I look down and saw I was still holding Carlisle hand. I like holding his hand. _

_"My name is Summer." The girl happily told Carlisle. "What's yours?" _

_"Carlisle." He spoke. _

_"Who's that?" Summer ask. She gave me a death glare. _

_"My sister Esme. She has the most beautiful name on the planet." Carlisle smiled at me. _

_My heart fluttered. _

_"Oh." Summer hiss. _

_I moved closer to Carlisle, leaning on him a little. I didn't like this Summer chick. _

_"Carlisle would you like to swing with me or or we could go on the monkey bars!" Summer said. _

_"I can't." Carlisle told her. "My Essie needs me." _

_I loved it when he called me his Essie. I'm no one's Esme kept for Carlisle. I'm his Essie. And Summer will never be his Summer. _

_"She ok jeeze!" Summer spat. _

_"Essie?" Carlisle ask. _

_I thought for a moment. I really didn't want Carlisle to leave but I also didn't want to be selfish. Bella told me to never be selfish. Rosie said it wasn't very lady like. And Alice told me you have to share with others. _

_"It's fine." I sighed. _

_And before Carlisle could speak, Summer took him away. _

_I sat alone on the bench. I watch Summer and Carlisle. They both sat on the swing talking. Well Summer was mainly talking. Carlisle would glance at me once in a while and give me a small smile. I watch on. Summer tried to hold Carlisle hand but he would move his to his lap. _

_The bell rang and the teachers came out. Recess was over and Carlisle walk toward to me._

_"Ready to go?" He took my hand. _

_"Yup!" I said and we both walk back together. _

_The rest of the day went fine. Then we went home. Rosalie pick is up and we told her about our day. _

_"Mrs. Daylight said I was really really smart and a bright student! She even gave me a sticker for doing a good job on my reading!" I told Rosalie. _

_"Good job!" Rose told me. "I'm so proud of you!" _

_"And I got a sticker for helping clean up snack time. Mrs. Daylight said I was a good helper." Carlisle said. _

_"Well sounds like today was a pretty good day." Rosalie smiled. _

_"Yep!" We both said. _

_And then we went home. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Esme POV_

_"Esme get down now!" Carlisle order. _

_"Carlisle!" I said. "I'm fine!" _

_"You could fall, just please come down Essie bee!" He beg. _

_"Fine." I mumbled. _

_He smiled as I started to climb down the tree. Today me and Carlisle decided to go on a walk. We are now 13 and learn so much. Like how are family are vampires kept for Nessie who's half human and half vampire. Rosalie told me they adopted me and Carlisle when we were two. They wanted to expand the family. So now we are here. I'm way up in a tree out in the forest and Carlisle being his usual self is worried and beg me to come down. _

_I started to climb down. I thought about my family. I loved them all even if there vampires. That just makes them more special. My life been good so far. But I feel alone. Of coarse I have Rose, Alice, Emmett, Renesme, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Jacob sometimes, and Carlisle always there. I can't help but want to have more. I want to be love by someone. I want to hold hands and hear the words, "I love you." Carlisle says I'm a hopeless romantic. I hate to say that I agree. _

_I was almost down when I heard a huge SNAP! _

_And before I knew it, I had fallen off the tree and hit the ground with a big thud. There was a pain in my right leg. Every time I moved it I scream. I started to cry. _

_"Es!" I hear Carlisle shout. _

_He ran over to me and held me. _

_"Carlisle my leg." I cried. _

_"Sh." He said. "ALICE!" _

_In minutes Alice and the others were there. _

_"Esme Anne Cullen what happen!" She screech. _

_"I-I fell out of the tree and I-I-I can't feel my leg." I stuttered. _

_"It's going to be ok Esme." Bella said. _

_Carlisle pick me up and I was in his arms. Emmett offered to carry me but Carlisle told him no. To be honest I didn't mind. I laid my head on his chest. I sob a little and once in a while let a little scream from the pain in my leg. _

_I was hurried to Edward Volvo and then drove to the hospital. What a long day I thought to myself. _

_Carlisle POV _

_I was worried. We were at the hospital in the waiting room . I pace and flinch when Esme would cry out in pain. Why wouldn't the doctor just let me in? I just want to hold her and take the pain away! _

_"Dude calm down!" Emmett told me. "She not going to die!" _

_"Why did they let Rose, Alice, and Bella in, but not me!" I ask. _

_"Esme is going to be fine." Edward insured me. But how can he be so sure! _

_After what seem like hours but really was just around 20 minutes, the doctor left the room and so did the girls. _

_"Is she ok?" I ask. "She not in pain is she? She going to be ok, right? What did the doctor say? WHEN CAN I SEE HER!" _

_"Geeze Carlisle calm down." Alice put her hands on my shoulder. _

_"She resting right now but you can go see her." Bella inform me. _

_I nodded and walk into her room. The others stayed behind. I walk in to find Esme reading one of those romance books that I'm sure Rosalie got her. I smiled. Her leg was wrap in a purple cast, my heart ache seeing it, but other then that she look fine. _

_"Well isn't it my hopeless romantic." I teased. _

_"Carlisle!" Esme open her arms. "Finally I thought you wouldn't come." _

_"Why wouldn't I?" I ask. _

_"Because I'm the idiot who fell out of a tree, broke her leg, and now is in the hospital." Esme said. _

_I chuckle and gave her hug. Then I sat down in a chair next to her and gently took her hand in mine. _

_"Your not a idiot Esme." I told her. "Your sweet, smart, intelligent, and beautiful." _

_"Ok Mr. I know how to almost make a girl cry by my words." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Almost?" I laugh. _

_"Carlisle!" Esme playfully hit me. _

_I acted hurt even know it felt like a pillow just hit me. _

_"Carlie I'm cold!" Esme whine. "Will you please hold me?" _

_"Essie we aren't in first grade anymore, remember?" _

_"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Esme spoke. "But I'm cold and in the hospital with a very heavy cast on my leg. So hop on buddie." _

_She patted the seat next to her. I sighed and got up. I knew I wouldn't win this battle. Getting in bed, Esme cuddle up against me. I didn't mind. I held her in my arms . It felt so right. _

_"Essie?" I ask. _

_"Yeah?" She replied. _

_"I-I..." I what? I wanted to tell her how I felt. How much I loved her and loved being with her. How she made my heart skip a beat. And I wanted to go out. Be a couple. But does she feel the same way? _

_"You what Carlisle?" Esme big green eyes stared at me. _

_"F-Forever, right?" I ask. _

_"And ever and ever and ever." She said. We both laughed. _

_Five days later... _

_Rosalie POV _

_After Esme injuries, she was discharge from the hospital five days later. Carlisle happily wheeled her out. The doctor order Esme to stay in bed for the rest of the week before she uses her crutches. _

_Esme been home for about three days now. And Carlisle has been doing everything for her. He makes her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He helps her get comfortable and rubs her back when it aches. He also helps her get out of bed, brush her hair, do her homework, keeps her warm when she cold, and sleeps on the floor right by her bed so he there when she needs him. All me and the girls have to do is help her to the bathroom, shower, and get it her dress. My adoptive father is just so sweet! _

_Esme POV _

_"Carlie I don't think I can do this." I cried. _

_"Come Es!" He told me. "I got you if you fall." _

_I took a deep breath. It's been the rest of the week now and I'm able to use my crutches. Here in three days I'm suppose to start school again._

_"Esme it's ok. If your tired we'll stop." Carlisle said. _

_It was me and Carlisle, we were outside trying to practice. The others went hunting and wouldn't be back for a while. Renesme was at a friend house and Jacob went down to see Billy. I hated crutches. It hurt my under arm and my cast was too heavy. Every time I tried to walk with them I just fall or slip. _

_"Essie?" Carlisle ask. _

_"Hm?" I snap out of my thoughts. _

_"Let's go inside and I'll make you lunch. You need to rest, we can try again later." _

_"No!" I stop him. I didn't want to be a chicken. "I can do it!" _

_"One more time." He said. _

_I nodded my head. I did everything the doctor taught me to do and took a step. I didn't fall! I took another and another! _

_"Es look your doing it!" Carlisle cheered. _

_I laugh and went over to him. I almost slip on a stick when Carlisle caught me by my waist. I look up and our eyes meant. I blush and then look down. Carlisle eyes were beautiful. But I didn't want to be caught looking at them. _

_"Let's go." He spoke. _

_I nodded. I was speechless! _

_He pick me up and I drop my crutches. _

_"Carlisle my crutches!" I giggled. _

_"I'll get them when we get inside." He said. _

_I laugh and let him carry me in. Just like what a prince would do for his princess. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Esme POV _

_Dear diary, _

_It's been a couple of days and I start school tomorrow. All my friends have called me and told me how much they miss me. Even Olivier William the hottest guy in schools (second from Carlisle) brought me flowers! Thanks to Lilly who gave him my address. _

_To be honest dear diary, I'm afraid I have fallen in love. Not with Olivier, I like him as a friend, nothing more. No, I have fell in love with Carlisle. He so sweet and gentle. He probably doesn't like me back. Who would? Maybe it's just a teenage crush. _

_I must got now. I'll write in you soon. I'll have many tales to tell you tommorow. Farewell diary, until next time. _

_Love, _

_Esme Anne Cullen _


	6. Chapter 6

_Carlisle POV _

_"Attention Class!" Mrs. Bluemarry called out. _

_I look up from my phone. I had text Renesme to see how Esme was doing. Nessie fell in ill today so she stayed home. She told me Esme had been writing in her diary, watch tv with her, and now they were getting some fresh air outside. I really wish I was there instead of school. _

_"Your assignment today will be to write a poem in your journal about someone or something you love. Valentine's is almost here." Mrs. Bluemarry announce. _

_I sighed and open my journal. Something or someone I loved...hm. Got it! _

**2/11/13 **

**Her caramel hair flows in her face**

**Her soft red lips are soft **

**Her laugh is music to my ears**

**And she brings smiles to my face**

**When I look into her eyes**

**A sparkling green **

**I get lost like a man lost in sea**

**When she talks **

**I listen to every word**

**Her words are meaningful and beautiful **

**I long to hold her and wipe tears away when they come **

**She my world **

**My universe **

**My Esme **

**And I'll love until the day I die... **

**Happy Valentine day Es. **

**~Carlisle **


End file.
